


Fellatio is Magic

by Spoonfed



Series: Deep Love [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Large Balls, Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, blowjob, cum, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfed/pseuds/Spoonfed
Summary: This story is a sequel toDeep TrustCelestia had spent months training Twilight to be the best throat-slut possible. She facefucked her student almost every day, emptying her heavy balls into her new favorite cumdump. And Twilight loved every moment of it, so much so that she quickly found it difficult to even imagine her life without her mouth being regularly violated by the huge alicorn cock.But the ancient Equestrian evil doesn't sleep, and neither does it care for her worldly pleasures. With the moment of Nightmare Moon's return approaching ever closer, so comes the time for Twilight to separate from her mentor and depart to Ponyville. Will her newly-learned oral skills help her subdue the dark monarch, or were all of her cock-sucking lessons just a thinly-veiled excuse for Celestia to unload her fat nuts into Twilight's throat?
Relationships: Nightmare Moon/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Princess Celestia/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Princess Luna/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Series: Deep Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159637
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Fellatio is Magic

Nightmare Moon’s return was imminent. Twilight knew it. The long days of studying ancient Equestrian texts had only brought her closer to this inevitable conclusion. All the signs were there, plain before her eyes. And yet all the ponies in the nation acted as if nothing serious were happening, completely ignorant of the impending doom about to swallow not just Equestria, but possibly the whole known world!

It was a complacency that drove Twilight up the wall, making her doubt even her own sanity when faced with the utter disregard of the danger that seemed so clear once one knew what signs to look out for. There was only one pony that could bring the nation together, whose words could convince the carefree citizens to take the threat seriously. That was Princess Celestia – Twilight’s kind and wise mentor.

So why hadn’t the young mare notified her teacher already? 

That might have something to do with Twilight’s usual sheepishness, especially in light of the conversation that was certain to prove to be quite heated if her suspicions were indeed correct. Or it might be because of Celestia’s huge drooling cock lodged deep inside her throat.

Not that anypony would ever have reason to suspect Celestia was using her favourite subject as a ball-draining cocktoy right at this moment in time. To all outward appearances, in fact, she seemed to be just peacefully giving the usual speech to her adoring public on the subject of the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration... so they'd be thoroughly shocked to know that Twilight was right there beneath her, strapped upside-down to the underside of her princess's belly and stretched tight as a glove around the massive dick of her dreams, dutifully gargling cockslime as Equestria's ruler dictated her dignified speech. Nevermind that a single light sway of her rump was enough to bounce Twilight's gaping, abused throat along the length of that bitch-breaking princess-pillar.

After months of intense throat-training, the Princess seemed to have gotten so used to the constant feeling of Twilight’s warm throat around her shaft that she was unwilling to part with it even while she was giving a speech to her nation. Or maybe she just enjoyed the perversity of getting some deepthroat action while performing her royal duties?

Whatever it was, it wasn’t Twilight’s concern. What _was_ her concern was limited solely to the beefy balls resting on her face and the Princess’s tasty cock, which she was ready to gobble up at any occasion. How could she not, when faced with such an exemplary manifestation of pure, unadulterated virility? Even now she saw Celestia’s massive spunk-filled sack tensing rhythmically before her eyes. In fact, the Princess’s taut balls were pretty much all that Twilight could really observe in her current position. If she guided her gaze downwards, only a seemingly unending expanse of Celestia's pure-white belly fur could be seen, partially blocked by the spit-shined meatrod extending from her musky crotch.

But while Twilight couldn’t see the ponies in the plaza, she could definitely hear them. Starting from the steady noise of many stallions and mares shuffling about, to the murmurs that rose up whenever the Princess mentioned something of particular interest, and ultimately all the way to the relatively rare, but very loud claps and clops of their hooves during the most climactic parts of Celestia’s speech.

And that made Twilight all the more aware of just how naughty their activities were. What would ponies say if they saw the Princess’s brilliant student being used as a personal cockwarmer by the lusty alicorn? Instead of expanding Twilight’s knowledge, Celestia was mercilessly stretching out her throat; instead of implanting her tremendous wisdom into the filly’s developing brain, she was discharging the contents of her balls into Twilight’s stomach. The mere thought of such depravity made Twilight’s nethers tingle.

In the most unusual lesson the Princess’s had ever given her, Twilight had come to learn that the tool between Celestia’s legs was no less of a wonder than the Princess’s immense knowledge, certainly just as worthy of the most thorough research by the best minds in Equestria. And Twilight was quite intent on leaving her own mark on this particular area of study! She’d charted diagrams of Celestia’s magnificent cock, making sure to diligently record every vein and crease. Papers upon papers had been filled with painstakingly drawn illustrations of every stage of development of the Princess’s erection, starting from the image of a flaccid, yet no less fascinating royal shaft, all the way up to the rock-hard battering ram of a dick the mere sight of which sent tremors through her legs. The royal cock was no less of a symbol of power than the royal crown.

Twilight didn’t stop studying the regular subjects of course. While she obediently suckled on the Princess’s shaft, Celestia’s gave her lectures on topics ranging from arcane arts to history, literature, and even politics. Although Twilight could hardly say how much of her lessons were really sinking in alongside all the ball sludge. Being buried in Celestia's taint for hours at a time had a way of making things foggy. But her studies were certainly much more pleasurable now, and the non-sexual lessons had already been pretty great to begin with! Being able to worship the Princess’s cock was an unexpected upgrade, and one that Twilight was now completely addicted to. Furthermore, the unending supply of thick, nutrient-rich semen Celestia so generously delivered straight to her student’s belly allowed Twilight to skip mealtimes, and remain focused on what she loved most. 

The fact that she was sustained by Celestia’s cockslime, its products becoming part of every cell within her, had made Twilight feel a strange kind of intimate connection to the Princess. She felt as if she carried a part of Celestia within her... specifically, the part that previously resided inside the alicorn’s massive ballsack.

None of this made it any less important for Twilight to notify her teacher of the coming danger. She may have been stuck underneath the Princess for now, obediently deepthroating her throbbing cock, but as soon as the speech was over Twilight needed to make her discovery known. Surely, Celestia will take the threat seriously and deal with it immediately. She, of any pony, would certainly know the signs when Twilight points them out to her...

* * *

Twilight shuffled uneasily, watching the happy ponies prancing around with a dark sense of premonition weighing heavily on her mind. Her conversation with Celestia ended up a complete disaster, with the pleasant warmth of the Princess’s load in her stomach serving as the only solace for the little unicorn. Twilight knew that being splattered with Celestia’s jizz – a long streak of the white viscous fluid lying across her face while she had voiced her deeply held concerns for the future of Equestria to the Princess – was unlikely to make her warnings sound as dire as they really were. But she certainly did not imagine that she would receive such a sharp rebuke from the loving mentor. Rather than taking Twilight’s worries seriously, Celestia had only chuckled lightly in response, saying that the mare should just stop reading the old dusty books and needed to go and make some friends instead. 

But the real shock had come at the end of their rather one-sided discussion, wherein Celestia had seemed struck by a sudden idea and then rushed to act on it in her usual impulsive fashion: put simply, she wanted Twilight to get out of Canterlot for a while. Of course, she didn’t call it a vacation, citing some flimsy reasoning about checking on the preparations for the festival. But it was plain as day that Celestia believed some time away from the hustle and bustle of the city was exactly what her favourite little cumdump needed. And so she sent Twilight off to the small and unassuming town of Ponyville, located on the very edge of the infamous Everfree Forest. 

Twilight was understandably appalled, and not just because she’d be away from that big throbbing dick. The mission to “check the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration, and _finally_ make some friends” sounded much more like a statement of exile than any kind of meaningful command. She was afraid that the real cause of the Princess’s brash treatment was her dissatisfaction with the young mare’s oral skills. 

Could it be? Twilight had considered herself an expert on that front, training daily to give the best pleasure possible to her teacher, but why else would Celestia send her away with such an unassuming explanation?

She didn’t even have time to process what was happening and ask the Princess more about it before guards quickly loaded her onto a special carriage together with her personal assistant Spike and delivered them straight to Ponyville’s library – her new place of residence. 

Twilight didn’t like it. She didn’t even want to remember all the socially awkward moments she’d had to undergo in the day since, meeting the quirky and at times just plain strange townsfolk. Starting with the pink blur of a pony that screamed and ran off like a madmare when they first met, only to throw a surprise welcoming party for Twilight the very next night... In Twilight’s own house no less. Who does something like that?

Luckily, that craziness was finally behind her. The whole town had now gathered to witness the sacred ritual during which Celestia would announce the start of this year’s Summer Sun Celebration. And Twilight just couldn’t wait to see her teacher again. Maybe all of her worries really had been for naught and Celestia was right all along?

Yet Twilight still could not shake her fears that something was going to go horribly wrong. The happy smiles and cheers of surrounding ponies did nothing to raise her own mood – she was all too aware of the dark signs everyone else seemed completely oblivious to.

Mayor Mare was giving a speech filled with tidbits of local happenings that neither Twilight nor even the residents of the town seemed to pay much attention to. Everyone knew this was just the appetizer, and the Princess’s coming speech would surely steal the show.

“And now, it is my great honor to introduce the pony you’ve all been surely waiting for,” the Mayor’s words suddenly rang in Twilight’s ears. In a moment, the attention of all the ponies around her focused on the podium as they started shushing each other and listening intently to the mare. “The ruler of our wondrous land, the ever kind and wise _Princess Celestia_. Please give her a warm welcome to our town!”

The wondrous song of morning birds filled the air, soon to be joined by the cheers of the ponies and the clopping of their hooves as everybody came together to welcome the Princess. All gazes were fixed on the balcony, waiting for Celestia to make her appearance. And Twilight was among them, sensing her heartbeat rise with each second. Any moment now the Princess would appear and finally dispel her worries.

Yet that moment never came. The time dragged on, stomps and cheers becoming less enthusiastic and more uncomfortable with each passing second. And when Mayor Mare started awkwardly looking around, searching for something that she herself did not seem to know, the uncomfortable silence turned to mild panic.

“Don’t worry ponies, I’m sure everything is fine. She should be here any minute!” Mayor Mare spoke carefully, doing her best to calm the townsfolk, but the lack of confidence in her voice did little to raise their spirits. “Oh dammit, we didn’t screw up, did we?” the mare said quietly to the side.

“If the Princess isn’t here to give her speech, does that mean we can start the feast right now?” a bubbly pink mare cried out happily.

“Pinkie, this ain’t the time!” another voice responded from the crowd.

“What do you mean? I didn’t make all those cakes just to stare at them.”

“The Princess is gone! There is no sign of her anywhere!” a white unicorn screamed at the top of her lungs from the balcony, leaving the ponies in the square speechless with the stunning revelation. That moment of silence was just as quickly replaced with fearful murmurs and even some heart-wrenching screams of horror coming from the audience.

Twilight stood rooted to the spot, her mind in turmoil as her fears - now justified - overtook her. This couldn’t be happening. It had to be a mistake. This was the first time in her life she desperately wanted to be proven wrong, yet with each passing second that felt less likely. 

She nearly fainted when a bright purple flash unexpectedly illuminated the area, revealing a statuesque black alicorn standing on the very spot where Celestia should have been minutes ago.

“Oh, my beloved subjects. It has been so long since I’ve seen your precious sun-loving faces.” Her venomous voice washed over the public, making some ponies cow in terror, while others looked on defiantly on the intruder.

But a gleam of fear in their eyes was suddenly replaced with confusion as they took in the sight of their opponent. Twilight herself could not avoid noticing one particular aspect of the alicorn’s anatomy, the aspect that she’d become all too familiar after her long sessions with Celestia. The black mare’s huge half-flaccid cock hung casually beneath her, making a complete mockery of her dignified appearance.

“Mwhahaha, am I not _royal_ enough for you? Don’t you know who I am?” the alicorn continued on, seemingly unaware of the large meatrod dangling under her body.

The ponies looked around at each other, both afraid and just plainly too awkward to bring up the issue. This was clearly not the reaction the dark mare was hoping for. She expected fear, chaos, anger from her would-be victims… not these rather awkward, confused looks! But before she could voice her displeasure at the crowd’s lukewarm reaction, a loud cry from a blue pegasus resounded in the room.

“What the hell is that thing? I’ve never even seen a cock that big, and on a mare to boot? I mean… uh… of course, I saw way bigger ones… just… uhmmm…”

“Shut up! All of you just shut up!” the alicorn cut the mare off with her booming voice. “My name is… Nightmare…” a few giggles sounded from the crowd, as some ponies started pointing to her crotch. “... I am _the_ Nightmare Moon. Have none of you ever heard the legends?”

“I didn’t know Nightmare Moon had a cock.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that part was in any of the books I’ve read.”

“Stop staring at my crotch, you idiots! I shall bring the final, Eternal night to Equestria. None of you will ever see the light of day again! Don’t you care about that?!” Nightmare Moon was frantically trying to save face. She wanted to impress the ponies with her powers, shrouding the world in darkness forever, yet all they seemed concerned about was the huge slab of cockmeat dangling between her legs.

“Is it even fair to call her Night _mare_ Moon then? Maybe Night _dick_ mare Moon would be more appropriate?” Some pony in the audience jeered, catching the alicorn’s attention.

“Ah, you little… Aghhhhh, I don’t have time for this. The conquest of your pathetic kingdom awaits!”

“What’s even the point of conquering it if it’s so pathetic?” Some other pony voiced their question.

Nightmare Moon simply glared in response. She wasn’t here to fight a verbal battle with some stupid peasants. Trying to save the last of her dignity, she fired off a bolt of lightning into the air. It illuminated the sky for a moment, at the same time as her own body was quickly enveloped in purple mist, dissipating within it. A second later she flew off from the balcony, making her way to the Everfree Forest and leaving the audience disturbed and confused, but not nearly as scared as she wanted them to be. All because of that cumbersome thing dangling between her legs.

Twilight kept staring at the path taken by Nightmare Moon’s purple mist. The alicorn had disappeared beyond the roofs of the town’s structures, flying off into the distance. That was certainly quite a spectacle. 

And that dick! Just like plenty of other ponies in the square, Twilight simply could not forget the sight of that enormous, mare-plowing shaft swinging around between the evil overlord’s back legs. Her books sure hadn’t mentioned that! But unlike the other ponies, Twilight was not at all confused, definitely not anymore. While the townsfolk were left dazed and dumbfounded by events, Twilight’s confidence only grew as she ruminated on what she’d just seen.

This was exactly what Celestia had trained her all this time for! She knew enough about royal ballsacks by now to be able to easily discern the sight of a pent-up alicorn. Even Celestia could become grumpy when her balls weren’t emptied into a warm, obedient throat for too long, so it was difficult to imagine what a thousand years of complete abstinence could do to someone of her incredible virility. And judging by the immense size of Nightmare Moon’s junk it was clear she’d suffered from the same problem that her sister did. Her balls needed to be drained regularly, preferably via a deep and thorough session of fellatio.

Thankfully, that was a treatment Dr. Sparkle felt confident she could prescribe.

There was not a shred of doubt in Twilight’s mind about what she had to do. It was her duty to all of the citizens of Equestria to take Nightmare Moon’s cock deep into her throat, down to the alicorn’s crotch, and allow the dark mare to cum however many times she needed inside Twilight’s stomach. There was no other pony in the nation who had the skills and knowledge necessary for it.

* * *

The path to Nightmare Moon’s abode took longer than Twilight expected. She had to go through the Everfree Forest, which was a scary and dangerous place in its own right. Still, she persevered, making her way through in search of the abandoned castle she knew resided within. Luckily, finding such a notable landmark wasn’t particularly difficult. Even fear was in the back of her mind now, replaced with unshakable conviction the likes of which she’d never experienced. Like never before, she knew what she had to do, and she knew that she was the only one who _could_ do it. The fate of Equestria was in her hooves.

But by the time Twilight neared the castle, her nerves had calmed down a little, her ever-cautious mind reminding her to be careful now that she was nearing the den of her enemy. She trotted up to the entrance, progressively slowing down and advancing further with measured steps. In the total silence of the abandoned building, it didn’t take long for her to hear the faint hoofsteps and hisses coming from the throne room. As she approached even closer, the quiet, but distinct sound of Nightmare Moon’s voice became unmistakable.

“Why won’t this… *hiss*… thing just go down. Such an embarrassment before our subjects...”

Twilight watched as the mare looked angrily at her huge schlong, occasionally lowering her rump and rubbing it on the floor in an unsuccessful attempt to relieve the tension. It seemed like an awful waste to Twilight: scientifically speaking, massive royal shafts like that should be nice and comfy deep inside fertile mares, not relegated to the depths of some dark and dreary castle. She’d already done a great deal of research on Celestia’s divine appendage, and now as she observed the gentle sway of Nightmare Moon’s cock her mind raced with all kinds of new scientific discoveries that might unravel before her soon.

Was its taste just as delightful as the taste of Celestia’s dick? Did it have its own unique flavor? What about its shape, texture, the pattern of veins and creases upon its surface? All that needed to be meticulously studied and recorded, and there was no pony more equipped to do it than Twilight herself.

This knowledge wasn’t just theoretical either, it had a distinct and important purpose. Twilight had seen first hoof how even small sexual dissatisfactions could lead to inefficiencies and delays in the Princess’s routine. And given how important her every decision was to the whole nation, it was imperative to keep the ruler of Equestria in the optimal state of carnal satisfaction. Usually done via regular administration of slavish oral pleasures – a process Twilight herself enjoyed not one bit less than her hung mentor.

It was clear that Nightmare Moon was suffering from an extreme case of blue balls at the moment. What else could explain such an obvious degeneration of her mental faculties? Twilight had to do as much as she could to help the alicorn; it was her duty both to the whole of Equestria and to Celestia personally.

The sound of Twilight’s steps as she began her approach quickly alerted Nightmare Moon to her presence. In a moment, the mare jumped back on her hooves, standing proudly and majestically… even if her shaft could still be seen hanging underneath her.

“ **Who art thou, whelp?** Has our sister sent you to challenge us? That would be just like her – she so likes to keep her own hooves pristine while others do her dirty job.” Nightmare Moon looked sternly at her opponent. “ **Is that why thee** **has** **come here?** ”

“I _am_ Celestia’s student, I won’t deny it.” That earned her a scowl from Nightmare Moon, yet Twilight continued on, unperturbed by the clear disdain in the mare’s expression. “But I’m not here to fight you.” She took a small step forward, trying to imperceptibly close the gap between them.

“Hmm, not here to fight, or so thee sayeth.” Nightmare Moon looked suspiciously on Twilight. Her anger had cooled, but she still carefully observed the young mare’s every move. “Why hast thee come hither then?”

“I know about your problem. I’ve seen it back in the town square, and I see it now. I can help you.” Twilight’s gaze fell to the heavy dark piece of maremeat between the alicorn’s legs. “You don’t need to hide it from me. In fact, it’s majestic. It deserves to be worshipped.” She took a few small steps forward while Nightmare Moon was confusedly processing all that she’d just said.

“We… we do not know what thou speakest of. There is no ‘problem’.” Nightmare Moon awkwardly shuffled about, trying to hide her cock from sight. When that failed, she swore silently under her breath, but still continued to look defiantly upon the other mare, pretending as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

It was clear that this would be another complication to Twilight’s task. Not only was Nightmare Moon pent up beyond belief, but she wouldn’t even acknowledge it. Twilight needed to show her the pleasures that awaited her if only she allowed the young mare to service her.

“Please… There is no way you can venture to the Equestrian public in such a state, and you know it! Let me help you.” Twilight smiled earnestly, trying to show with her whole body her desire to assist the fallen Princess.

Nightmare Moon wasn’t convinced. But Twilight’s words did give her pause. This little mare had to know a lot about the new Equestria that Nightmare Mare found herself in. And then there was the matter of her claiming to be Celestia’s student. If she was telling the truth, this filly might serve as a direct link to Celestia that the dark alicorn could surely find a good use for.

Still, she couldn’t just allow her sister’s minion to do whatever she wanted. If Nightmare Moon were to agree to any ‘help’, it needed to be under her complete control.

“Hmm, we might give our blessings to thy… activities, but only if thee pay proper respects to us, as thy rightful ruler,” replied Nightmare Moon in a measured tone. Her eyes continued to bore into Twilight all the while.

“If that’s what you desire, I’ll be happy to show my reverence in accordance with Equestrian customs,” Twilight replied cautiously, recognizing that she was on thin ice right now. She needed to play into Nightmare Moon’s game or else all her plans would come crashing down. But there were indeed quite a few things worth Twilight’s admiration, from Nightmare Moon’s regal stature to her incredible magical prowess, and of course, that unbelievably huge and imposing cock. That one really had her attention right now. She thought it might even rival Celestia’s in size, and merely suggesting that was already a heresy, one that Twilight wouldn’t commit to lightly. But how could she deny what was plain before her eyes?

“Thee hast been granted permission to approach your Queen. But know this: we shall observe thee with great care. Do not attempt any trickery that would make us regret this decision.” Nightmare Moon declared confidently. She relaxed, if only just a little, but her gaze still rested uneasily upon the other mare.

“Thank you… mistress.” Twilight paused, unsure if this was the right way to address the alicorn. But Nightmare Moon seemed satisfied, or at least not visibly angry, and that was the most that she could ask for at the moment.

Twilight walked forwards slowly but steadily, trying to appear neither too meek nor too assertive before the dark mare. After several steps, she stopped and bowed low in a display of recognition of Nightmare Moon’s authority.

“May I gaze upon your magnificent cock, my Queen?” Twilight spoke without raising her head.

“Thee may, servant.” Nightmare Moon sat back on her haunches, displaying her shaft in its full, throbbing glory.

Twilight raised her eyes, looking up at it with worshipful reverence. It was definitely a sight to behold, one that would rival even the most wonderful of Equestrian landscapes. Its every vein was a deliciously-formed swell overlaid by shining ebony flesh, a masterpiece of functionality and aesthetics. Whole dissertations could be written on the significance and breath-taking glory of those life-lines pumping blood through the alicorn’s royal dick.

While Celestia’s mushy cockhead always seemed to invite Twilight’s lips with its soft texture, Nightmare Moon’s bulbous tip almost intimidated the young mare. It signaled loud and clear to her that she should expect no mercy from this beastly shaft. Nightmare Moon’s cock was an instrument of power, force, and unquestionable domination. The thick ridge of her tip would stretch any hole to the limit, turning its victim into a mewling mess even _before_ the rest of her shaft joined in.

This would be a hard task, Twilight knew, but she was ready for it. This was why she trained with her mentor, getting her throat forcefully stretched for hours on end. It was now clear why Celestia chose to train her personally too – no other cock could possibly prepare a pony for Nightmare Moon’s bitchbraker.

“May I… taste it?” Twilight asked worshipfully. She raised her gaze to Nightmare Moon’s face for a moment, waiting for her reply.

It seemed like Twilight’s obedience and naked appreciation for her dick was putting the alicorn at ease too, finally allowing the dark monarch to feel more comfortable about this particular aspect of her anatomy. While this kind of almost religious reverence of her cock was completely at odds with Nightmare Moon’s own prudish views, it seemed like it was exactly what she needed to see in order to start rethinking her previous position.

“Thee may… give it a kiss, if thee so desires” she answered tentatively.

Twilight didn’t waste a moment. She brought her face close to the alicorn’s shaft, practically salivating with eagerness. But she didn’t put her lips on it immediately. Instead, she placed her snout close to the tip and took a deep breath, letting the mare’s musk course through her lungs and thoroughly invade her senses. It was positively _divine_. A perfect counterpart to Celestia’s smell, a smell already permanently burned into Twilight’s brain as a result of their many intimate sessions.

She inhaled again, getting slowly used to the potent musk. It was important to Twilight to concentrate fully on it right now. She knew that the whole could only be properly understood through the knowledge of all its parts. And the only way to achieve true knowledge was to study the subject in its purest form. Unimpeded by taste, texture, or suffocating feel of Nightmare Moon’s huge shaft inside her throat; that was the only way to really ‘know’ the heavenly fragrance of the alicorn’s thick musk.

But she couldn’t stop there. Twilight didn’t want to test Nightmare Moon’s patience, and neither could she ignore the mesmerizing sight before her practically demanding the touch of her soft lips. Moving closer, she finally reached the firm flesh of the alicorn’s cockhead, getting her first taste of the new kind of royal dick. And if that wasn’t enough for the little mare, a heavy pulse and subsequent discharge of a large glob of pre directly into her mouth sealed the deal. Her tongue was covered by Nightmare Moon’s slime, immersing all of her taste buds and assaulting the mare with its powerful flavor.

But while the novel taste and smell of the night alicorn’s cock was already making Twilight feel somewhat lightheaded, it was still nothing compared to the countless mouthfuls of Celestia’s thick semen she had drunk with gusto so many times before. To Nightmare Moon’s surprise, Twilight suddenly pushed herself forward, taking the whole head of the shaft inside her mouth... and that wasn’t the end of it! While Nightmare Moon sucked in air, overwhelmed by the intensity of the sensations, Twilight pushed further, almost effortlessly taking in inch after inch of the alicorn’s girthy dick. The corners of her mouth rose a little bit, forming a cock-stretched smirk as she heard Nightmare Moon’s reaction. She redoubled her efforts, warm, wet mouth sliding even faster along the surface of the mare’s slick shaft. In just a few seconds, she’d pressed her muzzle into the alicorn’s ebony crotch, essentially kissing the base of Nightmare Moon’s cock. It wasn’t the kind of kiss the alicorn had ever asked for, but it was certainly the one she desperately needed.

While taking that whole gargantuan shaft right away would be completely unthinkable for any other pony, Twilight already had plenty of experience. It wasn’t uncommon for Celestia to have Twilight deepthroating her cock mere seconds after their lessons started, and to even begin vigorously thrusting her hips for good measure. Turns out, all that time the Princess was thinking far ahead, making sure her student was prepared to seize the opportunity when it came.

And Twilight certainly did. Nightmare Moon was so stunned she couldn’t even put her thoughts into words, let alone to talk as regally as she usually did. All that came out of her mouth were a series of grunts, moans, and exhales – animalistic signs of quickly approaching orgasm. Twilight pulled away, but only for a second, slamming herself forward right after. She repeated the motion over and over, studying and memorizing the smooth texture of Nightmare Moon’s cock with her lips – as any good researcher would in her place.

Twilight felt powerful pulses coursing through the shaft, making it twitch repeatedly inside her mouth. She could feel the movement and rising pressure along the walls of her throat and gullet, as the throbs of Nightmare Moon’s cock reverberated through her head and chest.

And then Nightmare Moon cried out in pleasure, signaling the start of her climax. Twilight sensed a particularly strong pulse rapidly move through the shaft, and a moment later, a familiar feeling of hot virile sperm being pumped into her stomach overwhelmed everything else. Nightmare Moon began unloading all of her pent up frustrations directly inside Twilight’s throat. She continuously delivered wave after wave of her thick cum from her overfilled balls into the perfect repository for this holy liquid – Twilight’s belly.

And the young mare certainly appreciated that very much, raising her eyes with an expression of submission and contentment on her face. And even in the throes of her own mind-numbing pleasure as she was, Nightmare Moon enjoyed the display of obedience from her new thrall.

But while that would have been enough for most ponies, Nightmare Moon was only getting started. Now that she tasted the pleasure of Twilight’s throat, she was unwilling to part with it. After a thousand years of lonely imprisonment, just one climax was not nearly enough to drain the massive weight of spunk from her balls. She needed more, and she wasn’t willing to wait a single second longer than necessary to reach that height of pleasure again.

So, with such a cock-drunk slut still staring her right in the eyes, how could the mistress of the night possibly resist placing her hooves around the young unicorn’s head and starting to thrust needily with her hips? She couldn’t, and she didn’t. A quick motion in the corner of Twilight’s vision and a feeling of strong limbs pressing on the back of her head was her only notice before Nightmare Moon subjected her already stretched-out gullet to another dose of passionate throatfucking, this time with the alicorn driving the pace.

And that pace was just as quick and violent as one might imagine from an oversexed goddess who’d just found a perfect warm cozy hole to pump her cum into. At first, Nightmare Moon didn’t even bother with keeping to any kind of rhythm, simply jerking her hips and the head of her ‘partner’ in any way she perceived to give her the most pleasure at the moment. And even though poor Twilight had to endure this unbridled violation of her mouth, she still stretched her lips into a proud smile around the alicorn’s shaft.

After all, even this was not new to her – violent throatfucks had become akin to pop-quizzes during her oral lessons from the Princess. Celestia made sure to regularly give her student’s gullet a thorough dicking, training Twilight to keep herself composed even during the most fierce sessions of mouth-loving. _Oh_ , it was difficult at first, of course. Twilight still remembered the tears streaming down her cheeks as the biggest cock in Equestria pounded her throat into submission. But by now, letting a hung alicorn take her mouth for a test-drive was like second nature to her. If anything, she lived for these moments, enjoying the feeling of a huge slick shaft rapidly pumping into her stretched-out throat while her own nethers responded with pleasant throbs, rewarding her for being such a good throatslut. But more than that, she felt a deep sense of accomplishment as she demonstrated the results of her studies. Taking a rough pounding from such a huge cock in stride was no easy task, and Twilight had spent countless hours preparing herself for it. She even had a near-perfect replica of the Princess’s cock in her room that she would use to do her homework whenever the real thing wasn’t available.

So when Nightmare Moon began thrusting her dick wildly inside Twilight’s throat, the young mare only grew more ecstatic, looking lovingly into her mistress’s eyes all the while. Her innocent expression was a bait meant to fish out all of Nightmare Moon’s frustrations, almost daring the dark monarch to violate her mouth even harder, to release all of her anger and pain in the form of a sloppy, slimy mess directly into Twilight’s belly. And Nightmare Moon was not one to ever deny a challenge.

Her hips worked like a blur, her shining black crotch meeting Twilight’s cute little snout several times a second. The mare left kiss after kiss around the base of Nightmare Moon’s cock, time and time again making the huge shaft completely disappear from view. It was like a magic trick, albeit one that few magicians could ever hope to repeat.

“So, thou art our sister’s concubine?” Nightmare Moon raised the question now that she was finally past her orgasmic haze. Unfortunately, Twilight couldn’t possibly answer it properly while the alicorn was pounding her throat... but neither of them had any plans to stop! In fact, Nightmare Moon didn’t even appear to care enough to actually hear out Twilight’s answer. “We have to admit… ~Ahh~... Celestia does show some signs of good taste in this regard at least.”

While Nightmare Moon made her praise sound quite lukewarm, it was obvious this was the best kind of compliment one could hope to receive from her. Twilight reveled in it, sliding her tongue vigorously across the surface of Nightmare Moon’s dick inside her mouth to further prove her worth.

Could she really call herself Celestia’s “concubine” though? No doubt, their relationship _had_ morphed drastically since she began sucking the Princess’s cock like it was the tastiest lollipop in the world. Still, Celestia had never stopped treating Twilight as her student first and foremost, not going as far as to officially change the status of their relationship.

Twilight, on her part, certainly wouldn’t mind for it to happen. Even more than that, she desperately _wanted_ to be recognized as Celestia’s personal cumdump. Maybe demonstrating her abilities by subduing Nightmare Moon’s violent urges with her newly-learned oral skill would be just the breakthrough in her relationship with the Princess she’d been waiting for? Whatever the case, it just showed how urgent it was for Twilight to succeed here. She would drain every bit of pent-up sperm from Nightmare Moon’s balls if that was necessary!

Luckily for her, Nightmare Moon had the same plan. Her nutsack slapped Twilight’s chin repeatedly, clearly demonstrating to the mare just how much weight still remained within it. _A lot_. Despite her recent orgasm, Nightmare Moon’s sack was still painfully full, and it even seemed like her testes were rapidly churning out a new helping of spunk. Just like Celestia’s massive balls - with which Twilight was intimately familiar - Nightmare Moon’s nuts were working tirelessly to fill up her ballsack to the brim with a fresh batch of cum once any spare space opened up. No trouble for our little unicorn, of course – she was the best semen drainer in Equestria by far, her lust for huge alicorn cocks and their potent sperm only matched by her lust for knowledge.

Nightmare Moon’s thrusts grew more measured and rhythmic with time, although no less powerful or swift for it. Instead of erratic needy jerks, her motions transformed into deep, hard thrusts, sliding Twilight’s soft lips across nearly all of the surface of her cock. Occasionally, Nightmare Moon pushed the whole length of her shaft inside Twilight’s throat and pressed the mare’s face into her crotch, keeping her there for a few seconds. Twilight’s submissive expression as she nearly suffocated on the huge horsecock was one of the most pleasant sights Nightmare Moon could imagine, though she might’ve preferred to see her dear sister’s face in that spot instead.

“Thee shall drink mine seed, little harlot. And thee shall thank me for it, too.” Nightmare Moon declared. Twilight offered no protest, though it seemed quite unlikely that Nightmare Moon would have cared either way, especially so close to her second orgasm. Just like a ball falling to the earth will inevitably hit the ground, Nightmare Moon’s sperm was similarly predetermined to eventually end up in Twilight’s belly. It was a law of nature. The contents of an alicorn’s ballsack were naturally attracted to the vacant space inside the stomachs of the nearest throatsluts. And since Twilight was the biggest throatslut of them all, it was only a matter of time until she got a hot gooey dose of alicorn’s love delivered directly into her gullet.

And that time was now. Nightmare Moon pressed Twilight’s face as hard as she could into her crotch, making sure that the seeding would be deep and thorough. She wasn’t going to let even a drop of her thick cum escape. Pressure rose in her sack, a heavy wave of sperm rushing through her shaft, and then a long rope of rich, milky-white semen fired from her slit, pouring into the unicorn’s belly. Twilight couldn’t see it, but she definitely _felt_ it. The delightful warmth spread through her stomach, joining the remnants of Nightmare Moon’s previous release. And then more and more, rope after rope of creamy goodness filling up her belly. How great it was of Nightmare Moon to so generously provide Twilight with such delectable refreshments after her perilous travel through the Everfree Forest. With two nice loads inside her, Twilight wouldn’t be hungry for a while, though she certainly didn’t mind getting another serving of alicorn spunk.

Nightmare Moon sighed in pleasure, her orgasm finally trailing off. The tiredness in her hips and thighs made itself known, an inevitable result of such vigorous and restless thrusting. She released Twilight’s head, relaxing and permitting the mare to pull herself away.

… Only for Twilight to slam her face into Nightmare Moon’s crotch a moment later! If she weren’t so exhausted, Nightmare Moon might have even jumped from surprise. Instead, she only gasped, sucking in air as her sensitive shaft received another dose of throat-love much sooner than she expected. Twilight started energetically fucking her own face with Nightmare Moon’s cock, not waiting even for a moment for the alicorn to recover from the previous climax. She gulped and swallowed as fast as she could, sliding along the length of Nightmare Moon’s shaft in a mesmerizing display of depravity.

Twilight really didn’t seem to be even a little bit shaken by the violent throat stretching she just received. Nightmare Moon could not believe it, just how sex-crazed was this little mare? No wonder Celestia took her as a concubine!

But it only made sense. Unbeknownst to Nightmare Moon were the many long days of throat training Twilight had undergone. If she knew just how much Twilight loved large alicorn cock, or how far she’d pushed herself to be able to effortlessly swallow Celestia’s massive shaft, it would come at no surprise to see her so committed to getting every drop of semen out of Nightmare Moon’s ebony balls. That was just how Twilight functioned. She wasn’t content with being merely ‘good’. If she were going to be a cockslut, she would be the best damn cockslut there was. She would fuck herself on the biggest dicks, and she would drain every drop of cum from the taut ballsacks of their owners. The moment that little size queen first saw Nightmare Moon’s massive cock, she knew that it was a challenge she absolutely had to face. The mere existence of such a huge, untamed beast was a call to action Twilight could not ignore. And once she pounced on her target, she wouldn’t let go until she’d completely dominated it with her wet, warm love.

It quickly became apparent that Nightmare Moon didn’t really mind Twilight’s eagerness as much as she first appeared to be. Turns out, the delightful feeling of the mare’s plump lips sliding along every crevice of Nightmare Moon’s cock was more than enough to excuse even such brazen insubordination. If anything, the warmth of Twilight’s mouth on her shaft was almost addictive, making Nightmare Moon question whether she would be able to handle their separation at all... Really, the very idea that she might not get this sort of service ever again after tonight seemed completely outrageous. Nightmare Moon doubted she would ever be able to go back now. She absolutely needed a personal cockwarmer for her constantly hungering cock and Twilight seemed the best candidate for the job.

She didn’t know why Celestia had decided to send this little wonder her way, but it hardly seemed to matter anymore. The most important thing right now was the pleasure of Twilight’s throat hugging her cock, sharing the warmth between them like a love-struck couple. They really were meant to be together. Twilight’s mouth made a perfect holster for Nightmare Moon’s drooling shaft, one uniquely fit to hold the fleshy tool of the most powerful mare in Equestria.

But while Nightmare Moon was in fellatio heaven, Twilight had to deal with the logistics of actually handling such a large and powerful piece of ebony maremeat. Even for someone as well-trained as her, perpetually choking on a long, girthy cock was no easy task. She had to pay attention to her breathing, to the movements of her jaw, tongue, and even her hooves, as all of her body was engaged in the task of satisfying Nightmare Moon’s carnal needs. 

It was truly a testament to her extraordinary mental fortitude and intelligence that even with her face smooshed into the alicorn’s pelvis, her musk-intoxicated mind was still capable of producing coherent thoughts. Sure, most of those thoughts were centered on the very cock that speared her gullet, but who could blame her? It was difficult to ignore its potent flavor, especially when it now was so thoroughly entrenched in her mouth. And neither could she forget the hotness of this immense tool, the forceful pressure on her throat and jaws, or the pre-cum releasing into her stomach with every throb.

But the memory of her original task was still not lost among the depravity. Twilight was here to subdue the dreaded mistress of the night, and she wasn’t going to stop until ecstasy and pleasure overwhelmed any violent urges Nightmare Moon might have. As she moved along the succulent length of the alicorn’s cock, her skilled tongue stretched out of her mouth, periodically giving small licks to Nightmare Moon’s ballsack whenever she happened to press her face into the mare’s crotch. Twilight’s hooves weren’t idle either – she massaged Nightmare Moon’s nuts, applying gentle pressure to the sensitive skin. Too long the alicorn’s balls had to endure without the pleasures afforded to her cock, and Twilight was intent on rectifying this grave injustice.

And she soon found that despite Nightmare Moon’s dark and cold appearance, the alicorn’s nutsack churned with energy, positively radiating warmth all around. It was a delight in and of itself for Twilight to be able to press her hooves into the hot pliable flesh... and this also afforded her a nice opportunity to study the divine sack filled with the holiest of liquids in Equestria – thick and potent alicorn seed. Twilight still couldn’t believe that her supply of tasty royal sperm and its variety had essentially doubled in a single night. She wouldn’t ever really say that she had gotten ‘too used’ to drinking Celestia’s cum – it was unthinkable to her that she could possibly ever tire of consuming more and more of the Princess’s slimy essence. But still, she couldn’t deny that she was quite excited about the opportunity to diversify her menu.

Unfortunately, Twilight didn’t really get to taste it properly yet. Most of the stuff was released directly into her gullet, completely bypassing her taste buds. Only the aftertaste reached her mouth, carried by the rising fumes of Nightmare Moon’s hot semen. 

So she still needed a proper sample. How could she call herself a researcher if she didn’t get a good taste of raw unadulterated cum from her test subject? It would be foolish to think she could fully understand the divine grace of an alicorn’s cock without extensively studying its every aspect, and Twilight was no fool! She would submerge herself completely into depravity and then emerge wiser and more skilled than ever before. Of course, most, if not all of her newly acquired knowledge would be focused solely on how to bring the best pleasure to huge drooling horsecocks and to their owners, but wasn’t this exactly what Celestia wanted her to do all along? She couldn’t disappoint her kind teacher, especially when sucking cock felt _so good_.

And now Twilight could sense the telling signs of Nightmare Moon’s third orgasm of the day approaching closer. Even after two consecutive releases, the contents of the alicorn’s balls continued to strain her musky sack, and her dick remained just as hard as it ever was. Following Nightmare Moon’s previous climax her shaft _had_ softened up a little, but only for a short moment. Twilight’s expert deepthroat immediately reversed even that. There would be no flaccid unsucked cocks on this nerd’s watch! And as far as the little minx herself was concerned, the only legitimate reason for Nightmare Moon’s dick to be limp in her presence was because its owner’s balls were so drained it was impossible to get it up again. And since that _clearly_ had not happened yet, she had to continue providing the best oral pleasures she could, worshipping Nightmare Moon’s black tool with her mouth and letting the superior mare stretch her throat and fill it with her hot, sticky love.

Twilight paid close attention to the signs of Nightmare Moon’s coming release. She didn’t miss the throbs that coursed through the shaft ever faster, or the erratic jerks of the alicorn’s hips as Nightmare Moon sought to drive her dick deeper into Twilight’s throat on her own. More and more pre-cum flowed from the mare’s cockhead into Twilight’s gullet – another sure sign of her quickly approaching orgasm.

Twilight knew much more than that too! She’d memorized all the little tells of Celestia’s rising climax – not an easy thing with how teasing and tricksy Celestia could be – and found many of them repeated here. The Princess seemed to delight in taking her student unawares, filling her mouth with a large helping of royal jizz without any warning, and thus ensuring that Twilight learned well how to discern every possible non-verbal cue. And while not all of those applied perfectly to Nightmare Moon, giving Twilight new opportunities to hone her skills and knowledge, she could still tell with full certainty that the dark alicorn was going to cum right about… now.

The only obvious sign Twilight received that Nightmare Moon’s swollen jizztanks were about to drown her in a deluge of thick, gooey seed was the faintest of grunts from the dark queen… Even that could have slipped by a less perceptive pony, but Twilight was well-attuned to the needs of hung alicorn studs. It wasn’t clear whether Nightmare Moon was trying to get back at the young mare for her overeagerness, or if she was just too exhausted to even cry out her pleasure at this point. But the end result was the same – a great wad of sperm was already on its way towards Twilight’s stomach, giving her only a split second to move her head back and ensure she’d get a proper taste of the viscous treat.

And she surely did. Only Nightmare Moon’s bulbous cockhead remained in her mouth when it finally released the first rope of sperm directly onto the unicorn’s tongue. Twilight had to swallow as fast as she could, because the second shot was already coming. 

That was the rule about drinking jizz directly from that tap: you had to do it fast. Lose your focus for even a second, and you’d soon find a torrent of cum wasted, spilling out from your mouth onto your body and onto the floor. It happened quite a few times in her early sessions with Celestia, and even in recent times the Princess still occasionally managed to surprise Twilight with her virility. Normally, this would result in the studious unicorn cleaning up the semen from the Princess’s carpet with her tongue. Not such a bad experience, all in all, as Twilight was glad to lick Celestia’s cum off the floor for a whole day if that was necessary. The worst thing was simply the knowledge of her failure – she felt as if her inability to swallow the Princess’s divine essence was a sign she wasn’t worthy of it, even if Celestia was ever gracious in her consolations. Twilight actually had to beg the Princess to allow her to slurp up the mess from the ground the first time it happened, surprising even Celestia herself with the depravity of her request. No doubt, the sight of her student dutifully licking up large globs of cum from the wooden floor had quite excited the Princess, as she offered no further protest after that.

But Twilight was much more skilled now, and taking Nightmare Moon’s load was almost a breeze. She swallowed mouthful after mouthful of the alicorn’s sperm as soon as they came, luxuriating in the taste as she did so. She would need to put her discoveries into writing later, describing every little bit of flavor she could discern and then comparing that to her notes on Celestia’s taste. But for now, she was content with simply letting the experience wash over her, almost overwhelmed by the rich and potent taste of cum. Despite the fullness in her stomach, she dutifully swallowed everything Nightmare Moon gave her, delighted by the pleasant warmth of her meal as it descended down her throat.

Twilight only allowed herself to relax when she finally felt the twitches of the mare’s cock start to die down as the volume of her shots subsided. Instead of swallowing it all right away, Twilight leaned back and released the tip of Nightmare Moon's cock with a wet pop. She opened her mouth for her stud, showing off the thick, gooey mess all over her tongue, swishing it around as she savoured the taste. This was a royal treat that she’d never want to miss out on. And Celestia had taught Twilight that it was right and proper to display your cum-filled mouth to the pony that had blessed you with such a gift. Luckily, Twilight was always a well-mannered filly, and thus had taken this rule to heart.

Nightmare Moon was agape herself as she stared at Twilight’s open muzzle. She was still stupefied and barely capable of moving her body after such an experience, but that didn’t prevent her from thoroughly enjoying the view. Nightmare Moon could see fat strings of cum stretching between the mare’s teeth and hanging from the top of her mouth... and as for Twilight’s tongue itself, it was barely visible in the sea of thick white liquid as she swirled it around, only discernible by the small ripples that spread out across that pool of semen. The sight of Twilight gargling her cum had even Nightmare Moon mesmerized.

The unicorn closed her mouth, gulping down the contents, and then displayed it again to her mistress. Most of the semen was gone, but many thin strands still remained, showing just how difficult it was even for Twilight to fully swallow her thick meal. The strong taste of jizz was sure to remain with her for quite a while.

“We thank thee for thy help, servant.” Nightmare Moon composed herself. Her drooling cock still hung obscenely in front of Twilight’s face, but at least she was no longer desperately panting or grunting from pleasure. Similarly, the tension and frustration from earlier seemed gone, replaced with a post-coital relaxation that signified a job well done to Twilight. 

And now that she had successfully unwinded, Nightmare Moon was ready to present her big plans for her slutty guest. “By the powers bestowed upon us as the only true and rightful ruler of Equestria, we decree that thy fate is to be forever bound with ours. We will accept thee into our immortal oath to serve as our new concubine. Thee shall pleasure us and consume our seed whenever we command, or serve us in any other manner we may find necessary. And if thee upholds thy oath faithfully, thee shall be rewarded with the greatest of the world’s riches.”

Twilight was so startled by the declaration she almost started to laugh! Oh, she was seeking the world’s greatest riches for sure. Except she didn’t need to go far for them at all. Here they were – right in Nightmare Moon’s fat nuts. That was the kind of treasure she was happy to tirelessly work for. She had no need for whatever diamonds, gold, or other worldly possessions Nightmare Moon most likely had in mind with her offer. Instead, Twilight only desired for the largest and most virile cocks to mercilessly pound her mouth and fill her tummy with their hot white slime. She couldn’t imagine how she would live without being able to suck on Celestia’s tasty dick... and now she felt rather the same way about Nightmare Moon’s potent cum.

So she spoke back. She wasn’t going to surrender, as she certainly would not stop until Nightmare Moon was completely drained of every slimy drop of evil that still remained within her balls.

“This is not over yet.” She suddenly declared, taking the alicorn aback. “I want you to cum inside my mouth until you are empty. In fact, I’m going to suck out _every. Last_. _Drop_.” Twilight’s eyes lit up with fire, her ferocity leaving even the powerful alicorn scared.

Nightmare Moon could not imagine this was actually happening. She was absolutely sure that after three rounds of rough throatfucking Twilight would be completely spent. Yet it seemed like it was Nightmare Moon herself who was hardly able to move after such an intense experience, while Twilight looked more energized than ever, even with her face still glistening with cockslime. She was completely covered in remnants of spit, pre, and semen, and yet appeared utterly unshaken in her confidence.

Nightmare Moon had to put a stop to this now. She couldn’t allow herself to be caught in the mare’s perverted charms.

Her horn started glowing, its purple aura illuminating the dimly-lit room. But before she could release the spell and tug the other mare away, Twilight pushed her head forward, sliding her pretty lips over the alicorn’s semi-flaccid shaft. She took in every inch in her bottomless pit of a mouth with a single pause.

Nightmare Moon’s concentration faltered as the intense sensations overwhelmed her brain. The spell shattered, discharging the accumulated energy in a cascade of sparks. The pleasure of Twilight’s throat around her dick relegated every other thought into the background and Nightmare Moon was swept away by waves of perverted ecstasy. She could not resist anymore.

* * *

Celestia made her way down long, empty hallways. To think after all these years she was here again, in what was once called the Castle of the Two Sisters… It seemed like the weaves of fate had conspired to guide her back, no matter how much she tried to distance herself from the past. Celestia had no doubt she would soon find the aftermath of Twilight’s battle against Nightmare Moon. She only hoped that her protege had managed to succeed.

What she did not expect to find, though, was a pair of ponies snuggling together on the floor. At first, she thought that Twilight and Nightmare Moon had resorted to a physical battle after depleting their magic, leaving them wrestling on the ground. But as Celestia sprinted to help, it quickly became obvious that they were simply sleeping on the floor, locked in an intimate embrace with no signs of struggle. Even Nightmare Moon herself was no more. In her place lay a light blue alicorn – the mare Celestia did not see in what seemed like forever. It really was ‘forever’ in some sense, as the world and her own life in turn had changed so much since then.

Twilight opened her eyes, awoken by the sound of Celestia’s steps. She smiled brightly, before noticing the motionless body of the other Princess lying beside. Her expression grew much more sheepish, though it was clear to Celestia that she was still quite proud of her accomplishment. And Celestia was soincredibly proud of her too, even if she had quite a few questions on her mind about all that had transpired here.

“Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it.” She said, radiating happiness and warmth. “But where are your friends? And the elements?”

“Uhh... the elements? Which elements?” Twilight scrunched her muzzle in confusion.

“Hmm, well… I mean the things you used to defeat Nightmare Moon.” Celestia explained. It was clear that Twilight was still a bit too shaken by the confrontation. Maybe she just didn’t yet fully understand what the elements were despite harnessing their power?

“Mhmm.” Twilight looked back at Luna’s body, thinking for a second. “I… I just let her fuck my throat for hours, cumming her brains out until she was dry. Isn’t that what you’ve wanted me to do? Why you’ve been teaching me how to pleasure you all this time?”

Celestia’s face froze with that same smile for a few seconds as her brain struggled to process the information she’d just received. The idea that Twilight had literally fucked the evil out of Luna was so preposterous that she didn’t even know how to respond. She looked at her sleeping sister again just to confirm she was really there, and that this wasn’t some kind of hallucination.

This time she noticed Luna’s limp tool lying underneath her. It was still sopping wet following what was obviously plenty of use – clearly _someone_ had been at it non-stop for some time. And when Celestia guided her gaze back to Twilight, she saw the bubbly cockslime prettying up her features in the same way that it so often did after their own deepthroat sessions. Twilight was not lying, she really had just facefucked herself with Luna’s dick until all of the alicorn’s frustrations had been quenched. 

“You’ve done… an amazing job, Twilight. I’m proud of you.” Celestia embraced the mare lovingly. That was the only thing she could think to do. She couldn’t imagine trying to explain to Twilight that her cocksucking ‘lessons’ were never meant to lead to this. And it would be even more difficult to explain the sudden stirring in Celestia’s loins.

“Sister, you are here too?” Luna unexpectedly disturbed the pair, lazily rising from the floor. “I was caught up in such a nightmare, I tell you. But this young mare had opened my eyes to the incredible pleasures of… mouth-love, yes?” She looked at Twilight inquisitively.

“I guess you can call it that, hehe.” The mare replied with a slightly embarrassed laugh. While she was quite used to the depravity in one-on-one situations, talking about it with Luna in front of her mentor still felt awkward.

“Thank you for sending her to me, big sister. It was... it was a terrible mistake for me to rebel against you.” Luna swallowed uneasily, meekly looking down at the floor. “I just hope you can forgive me for it.”

“All our conflicts are far in the past, sister. And they should not prevent us from leading Equestria forward together. I need you, Luna, the thousand years that passed since I last saw you had taught me that. We were always meant to rule together – neither of us can be truly happy alone.” Celestia raised her forelegs, inviting Luna into an embrace.

Her sister hesitated only a moment before jumping into Celestia’s warm hug.

“Thank you, thank you. I couldn’t ask you for anything more.” Small signs of wetness appeared in Luna’s eyes, and Celestia too seemed to tear up. She cooed softly into her sister’s ear, enjoying their close intimacy.

Twilight felt somewhat out of place at this obviously long-awaited reunion. It was difficult to even comprehend the kind of emotions the two alicorns must’ve experienced after a thousand years of separation. That was longer than Twilight’s whole life; far longer, in fact. Their conflict went so far into the past that even the oldest of Equestrian stories barely mentioned it. Yet Celestia and Luna stood right in front of her, and it was clear that what might seem like an obscure historical event to most was actually extremely close and dear to both of them. It was as if they sprung up from the pages of her history books, the almost-forgotten legends made in flesh and blood.

Twilight didn’t know how to feel about her role in all of it. She felt so small and insignificant compared to the two goddesses, but at the same time pride swelled in her chest. To be able to play such an important role in these world-defining events was an honor in and of itself. And she accomplished her goal by doing what she loved most – sucking a fat alicorn cock.

“Mmm, Tia. I think we should celebrate this glorious occasion.” Luna commented softly.

“Of course, sister. I’ll order the preparations to begin for a huge celebration. We are going to have the largest feast in Equestrian history to honor your return, I assure you.”

“That would be most wonderful… But that’s not exactly what I meant. I had something more immediate in mind...” Luna replied with a cheeky smirk.

“Oh? What would you like to see then? We can have a festival in Ponyville if that’s more to your liking, but I thought you’d want to see Canterlot again.” Celestia looked inquisitively at Luna.

“Something... even closer than that.” Luna briefly glanced at Twilight, before moving her gaze back to Celestia’s face.”I want us to fuck her throat together. Let us engage in some sisterly bonding... so to speak.”

Celestia stared back, completely taken by Luna’s unabashed perversion. She had such a bad influence on her younger sister – all of this was a direct result of her own lust-driven actions. But how could she have known that her little games with Twilight would lead to this? 

Still, it all seemed to have ended quite well. And the constant throbbing in her rising member certainly urged her to agree. She hadn’t had Twilight’s mouth on her cock for about a day now, and her balls were churning with all the cum they’d prepared for the little mare. 

Celestia nodded to her sister, then turned to face her student. Twilight stared in silence upon the duo of alicorns, before lowering her gaze to their hardening cocks. They hung ominously beneath the Princesses, and a small amount of pre was already oozing from Celestia’s tip. Twilight gulped, filled with both fear and fascination for the two gargantuan dicks.

* * *

Twilight couldn’t believe she was still alive. Both Princess were pushing their cocks deep into her throat, pistoning rhythmically in and out. In fact, Celestia’s elasticity spell - a favourite of Twilight’s from earlier sessions - was the only reason her throat was able to stretch far enough to allow both of them to fuck her face at the same time. She was absolutely loving it, though, even if she knew that her body was being violently stretched to such a completely ridiculous degree. 

It didn’t hurt, but it certainly _felt_ quite strange. 

Her cheeks were stretched wide under the unyielding pressure of two princess-sized dicks. And the meaty shafts had to battle each other too, squeezing into one another just as hard as they did into the surface of Twilight’s throat. The rivaling cycles of throbs and twitches reigned supreme in this wet world as the royal sisters’ cocks battled each other for dominance over their victim’s gullet. Twilight felt every pulse that coursed through the beastly appendages ravaging her throat, to say nothing of the way their sticky pre-cum mixed together inside her, sliding down into her stomach in a delightful mix of slimy filth. It only made the little unicorn tremble with anticipation for the double dose of semen she would be receiving soon.

But to Celestia, the warm embrace of Twilight’s mouth provided an opportunity to think more clearly about where she and the whole nation were right now. Twilight’s lips sliding along the surface of her cock always made her mind sharper and more focused – which was one of the reasons why the Princess liked to fuck her student’s throat at every available occasion. But she couldn’t deny that at this point she was almost addicted to the depraved pleasure of having her personal student and protege expertly fellating her cock every day like a cum-drunk whore.

And that was exactly the problem! Celestia never thought that her plan to get Twilight’s soft lips around her dick by presenting it as a ‘lesson’ would evolve into something like this. But Twilight had treated it with the same reverence as all the other lessons from the Princess, meaning she’d put all of herself into mastering the perverted activities that Celestia had shown her. It didn’t help – or maybe some would say it helped too much – that Twilight seemed to be absolutely in love with the very process of sucking a cock, or having one pound her face into an utter mess. She took almost as much pleasure from it as Celestia did, if not even more.

And now Twilight had used her newly-learned skills to combat Celestia’s nemesis – Nightmare Moon. By all means, that should’ve ended in a total disaster. Celestia was still stunned that Twilight’s plan had actually worked and that emptying up Nightmare Mare’s pent up nuts did, in fact, release her from the grip of evil.

Did that mean that there was something special about Twilight expertly sluttiness, something that made it possible for her to drain away a pony’s frustration and hatred as effectively as she drained their sperm? Or was this just a coincidence, a rare intersection between lust-filled depravity and the security of the Equestrian Kingdom? Celestia couldn’t imagine Twilight being able to defeat all of the nation’s enemies simply by sucking them off. After all, some of them didn’t even have dicks! At least, as far as she knew. That meant Celestia still needed to make sure Twilight had the Elements of Harmony working before some other evildoer descended upon the nation.

The princess was dragged back to the present as she felt her climax oncoming, teasingly drawn up out of her by Twilight's expert ministrations. While she mused upon the future, her student had worked tirelessly to milk the load out of her cock, and the novel feeling of her sister’s rivaling tool rubbing all along her shaft made the experience all the more pleasant. She was bonding with Luna, making plans, and getting her dick sucked all at the same time; what could be a better way to spend the night?

“I am getting close, sister. Should I…?” Luna whispered nearby, grabbing Celestia’s attention.

“Mmm, getting close, you say? How about we fill her up together?” The Princess smirked. “I’ve got a whole day’s worth of tasty sperm coming up for you, Twilight… Are you sure you’ll be able to handle it?”

An enthusiastic moan sounded from below. With two cocks pushing deep inside her mouth, Twilight wasn’t able to speak properly, and even her moans were accompanied by loud gurgling as wads of dick-spit flew out of her muzzle. Still, it was impossible to deny her eagerness to drink Celestia’s cum. Sure, her stomach was already churning with an untold amount of Luna’s thick jizz, but she was absolutely unshaken in her desire to suck out even more of that heavenly liquid.

Both Princesses picked up the pace as they neared the release. They shared Twilight’s throat the same way they shared the day, interchanging control over their common property. Their hips moved in the opposite direction, Celesita’s huge shaft pushing in while Luna pulled out, and then the other way around. Occasionally, their rhythm would break, and Twilight had the pleasure of being stretched by two rivaling cocks as they both tried to forcefully push inside her.

She felt them twitching madly inside her mouth more and more, and it surely seemed as if each shaft was trying to overshadow the other with its power, pulsing ever harder and faster. Twilight knew what was coming. The mere thought of it was enough to send tingles down her spine. Undoubtedly, she would be the first pony to take two direct streams of alicorn jizz at the same time. How incredibly exciting!

Luna’s loud moan shook the room as a wave of fresh semen traveled through her cock on its way to the new royal cumpdumpster, also known as Twilight’s stomach. Celestia joined in too, both Princesses pushing their dicks as deep as possible inside the unicorn’s throat as their climaxes hit.

Twilight felt herself being filled to the _brim_ with alicorn sperm. A pair of royal horsecocks were inside of her, discharging long, thick ropes of concentrated virility into her belly. She even started to fear that it might overflow if this barrage of jizz was going to continue. 

Luckily, she was saved by Celestia – the Princess pulled herself away, using her magic to tug Luna’s dick out of Twilight’s mouth too. The end result – two twitching cockheads aimed directly at the mare’s face. And that was the last thing Twilight saw before she was blasted by the criss-crossing streams of pearly-white slime. She had to shut her eyes immediately, and given the volume of semen that was deposited on her face, it was unlikely she would be opening them anytime soon.

So she opened her slutty mouth instead, trying to catch all she could. Despite having a belly full of cum, she didn’t really get a good sample of Celestia and Luna’s combined taste, which she still very much wanted to try. It didn’t take long for her to get her first mouthful now – both Princesses clearly aimed at her muzzle, as if determined to continue using her body as their semen receptacle right until the end.

The rich taste of cum spread through Twilight’s mouth. She was almost sure she could discern both Celestia’s and Luna’s flavors there, but she’d certainly need to do a proper scientific analysis later. Maybe she could take several samples of cum from both of the Princesses and try to guess their origin purely by their taste? Being a researcher, as well as a depraved cockslut, Twilight needed to learn everything there was to know about the virile alicorn cocks that she so diligently studied with her warm, tender mouth.

Luckily, both Luna and Celestia seemed perfectly happy to help Twilight with her studies. They finished showering her with their hot cum, only for their balls to start working on the next batch of liquid love for the Equestria’s biggest throatslut.

Nightmare Moon might’ve been soundly defeated, but the night promised to be long indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for Donttouchmysqueenus.
> 
> You can check out my other profiles at:  
> [FimFiction](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/366787/SpoonfedArt)  
> [SoFurry](https://spoonfed.sofurry.com/)  
> [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Spoonfed/profile)


End file.
